


it's always you

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: “You tell them Tobio.”“No, you tell them! You’re the one who suggested we do it!”Alisa sighs before murmuring, “Can you both tell us? I’m curious what’s got you both in such a frenzy.”“We’re getting married today. We want you both there.”or Tobio and Shouyou get married, and this is how it happened.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	it's always you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevethell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevethell/gifts).



Shouyou wakes to the sun on Tobio’s face, his cheeks red and flush. His hand is wrapped loosely around his, fingertips kissing gently. On days like these, Tobio sleeps in, the call of Hypnos too strong for Shouyou to wake him. 

So he leaves kisses, starting with his forehead and traveling down his face. Eventually, he finds Tobio’s lips, the press of his steadfast promise reaching him.

Tobio sleepily pulls him closer, seeking warmth beyond just his blankets.

“Good morning. Is today Saturday? I want pancakes, please. I’m hungry and we’re meeting Miwa and her girlfriend today. I want them to like you, even if it means I end up embarrassed by Miwa as a result.”

Shouyou leaves kisses down to Tobio’s left wrist, where a sparrow lays in blue flames. Shouyou shares the same one, but in crimson flames on his right. “Blueberry ones with syrup? Sure thing, Sweetieyama. You stink though, go shower. I love you.”

The smell of blueberries fills the air as Tobio plods out of their bedroom after a shower, just in loose grey shorts and no shirt. Shouyou finishes plating the pancakes on both plates and laughs.

“Tobio. What do you want to do today? It’s only 10 am and we don’t meet Miwa and Alisa until 3. We have plenty of groceries and everything is clean.”

Tobio thinks for a moment, remembering the ring in his underwear drawer. He knows instinctively that Shouyou would say yes, will always say yes because it’s them. Yet, Tobio can’t get his heart and mind to agree on when to ask, to make good on promises made years ago.

“What about the rose garden with the lake? We could walk around or take a tour before meeting Miwa. I wouldn’t mind, as long as you want to go.” Tobio turns pink at the thought of Shouyou and him alone among the roses, reminded of what his grandfather told him as a child.

_“If you get really good, I promise you somebody who’s even better will come and find you.”_

_After achieving his dream and meeting Shouyou on the V-League stage, Tobio’s heart morphed. He finally found his somebody, and they found him and loved him for all he was._

_It got even better after the Olympics, medals around their neck and Shouyou kissing him senseless, media be damned._

Hinata had found him in a moment where he was at crossroads with himself, shedding the fear and anger he wrapped around his soul like armor. With a single look, Tobio started on a journey to let himself become someone better, finding solace in himself.

Hinata _is_ his better, a foil to the colorless grey he was experiencing before him. Now, he doesn’t question the moment as he finishes breakfast, the taste of blueberries still on his tongue.

His suit is grey, the tie a soft red and Tobio is nervous. 

~x~

The roses are beautiful and Tobio thinks he’s ready to ask, even if the words fight to escape his mouth in the process. They find a bench, nestled in a corner near some white roses on a bush. Shouyou trips on a rock, falling into Tobio’s arms and lap. Tobio can’t help himself, seeing the light cast a soft glow on him. _Now or Never_ , his mind supplies.

“Will you marry me?” The words spilled out of Tobio’s mouth like a waterfall at its peak, with no return to be found.

It takes Shouyou a moment to process, but when he does he pulls him close, lips brushing against Tobio’s.

“Let’s get married today. After lunch with your sister and Alisa, they can be our witnesses and nobody will pester us. We can fit that last piece in the puzzle. I don’t see why we can’t do it now. We love each other.”

Tobio pulls Shouyou into his arms, kissing him down to his right wrist.

“We do.”

~x~

“Tobio! We’re over here! How are you, baby brother?” Kageyama Miwa stands tall as she wraps her brother in a strong squeeze, her girlfriend Haiba Alisa following after her.

“Hi, Tobio-chan! How are you, sweet boy?” Tobio blushes as he accepted the love his sister and her girlfriend decided to dole out.

“I’m fine Miwa, Alisa-san. Shouyou is getting us tea. Let’s go sit, we have something to ask.

Miwa raises an eyebrow but follows, curious about what Tobio is thinking.

When Shouyou returns with four cups of tea (blueberry for Tobio and Miwa and lemon for himself and Alisa), he kisses Tobio’s nose.

“You tell them Tobio.”

“No, you tell them! You’re the one who suggested we do it!”

Alisa sighs before murmuring, “Can you both tell us? I’m curious what’s got you both in such a frenzy.”

“We’re getting married today. We want you both there.” 

Alisa doesn’t hesitate, responding with, “Sure. I’ll get Shouyou dressed, meet you and Miwa at the temple. You're lucky Kenma is certified.”

Miwa simply smiles. 

~x~

Tobio stands tall, his palms sweaty as he walks to Shouyou, each stop slow and steady. _Don’t choke now, you love him. One foot in front of the other, Tobio. Almost there. He’s so beautiful._

Suddenly, he’s face first with the ground, looking up at Shouyou. He simply grabs Tobio’s hand and pulls him along to the aisle.

“I’ll always pick you up when you fall.”

Tobio kisses him right then, the echoes of Alisa and Miwa’s yelling in the background.

“Pops, why was Dad so impulsive about marrying you? You both were young and had time, why didn’t you wait?” Tobio’s eldest daughter, Kageyama Hikari murmurs. Tobio ruffles Hikari’s bright red hair and laughs.

“When you find someone, especially like your dad you don’t let go if you can help it. If you do, and _they still come back to you, hold onto them._ Partners like your Dad and me on and off the court are rare. Speaking of your dad, where is he and Aunt Miwa?”

At that moment, Shouyou walks in with Miwa behind him, a baby in each of their arms.

“Hana and Aiko wanted to say hi after naptime! Say hi to Pops!” Aiko wiggles out of Miwa’s arms to her father and Tobio laughs, arms stretched out to grab her.

“Hi sweetheart. I hear your nap was very long today, did you and your sister sleep well?” Aiko babbles, a small garbled yes coming out of her mouth before she holds Tobio’s volleyball in her hands, trying to bite it.

Miwa cackles, reminded of a similar image from their childhood of Tobio drooling on her volleyball. Tobio kisses Aiko’s head before Shouyou walks over with Hana, who is pulling on his hair.

“Somehow, they got my spirit but your looks, isn’t that something? Hana was reaching for me when she woke and now she’s pouting because you’re holding Aiko.” After some shuffling, Tobio has both his youngest daughters in his lap as Kageyama Rei, his second oldest daughter comes in.

“I love this story. It’s always so sweet to hear, even if Dad fell for Pops head first. I still can’t believe he stumbled over his feet and still married him.” Tobio smiles, not even embarrassed at the memory anymore.

“Well, when you find someone you’ll stumble over your feet for them too. I’m glad it was your Pops, he always caught me when I fell.”

Shouyou rests his head against Tobio’s, the warmth running to his own heart with each beat.

“I’ll keep catching you for the rest of my days, you know Sillyama.”

“Sillyama yourself, you’re a Kageyama too. I’ll always catch you too.” As all the members of the Kageyama family come in for a hug, Tobio’s cheek gets squished against Shouyou.

He couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
